Things Are Looking Grim
by Starship Artisan
Summary: Oneshot- Life isn't always like those romance novels that she reads. ShauntalxGrimsley; Rolandshipping


A/N: No idea why I wrote this, I've been having this idea float through my head for a while now. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon, sadly.

0-0-0

**Things Are Looking Grim**

She hurled her notebook across the room with inaudible anger and frustration. Shauntal was facing a very common problem among authors.

Writers block.

She had been sitting there for two hours trying to figure out where her story should go next as she was writing it. Seeing as how the Elite Four didn't have too many challengers- either that or they got beat before they climbed her staircase- she had tons of spare times on her hands. She being the young novelist often took this time to read and write. Today was a particular slow day when Shauntal got far too bored to sit still and wait.

Apparently though, someone else was feeling the same way.

Shauntal could hear the steps creek eerily, at first she thought it could be a trainer, but then she noticed the blue wavy hair, then his face came into view and his usual yellow shawl. She mentally cursed at the prospect of a challenger going to waste. She held a scowl on her face as he noticed and smirked.

"You seem bored, but judging on that look on your face you don't seem too pleased to see me." Grimsley said playfully. He noticed something out of the corner of his eyes and sees a bright purple notebook lying on the ground near the railing. He picks it up and examines it.

"Oh? What is this?" Grimsley asks curiously and he casually flips through pages of the notebook. Shauntal soon notices what he is reading and scurries over to him. Her face turns five different shades of red as she tries to reach the book. He holds it high above his head and laughs at both the story and her feeble attempts to get it back. He found it kind of cute, actually.

"Please! Give it back!" She begged hopelessly, hoping that this man had a least a bit of sympathy for her.

Weirdly enough, he gave it back to her. She thought it seemed totally out of character of him, she wondered what was going on.

And as soon as these thoughts ran through her head, she looked up and noticed that he was gone.

0-0-0

Shauntal sighed; it was a start to another boring day. She left her room and made her made her way up the spiral staircase, silently cursing at how much effort it took to climb up the steps. Only until she reached the top did she think that she could have used one of her ghost Pokémon to get up there. She almost ended up slapping her head in stupidity if she didn't notice that something was out of place.

Shauntal looked around the room for what appeared to be different. She looked high and low, on the floor, in the windows, on the railings even. Once she got to her desk she saw it.

A simple black notebook.

She was slightly confused at this; she doesn't have a black notebook.

She curiously picks it up and examines it. It is just a simple, black and small notebook with lined paper; there was nothing weird about it, that is, until she looked inside. There was something on the first page; it looked to be a story. The heading read, '_Things are looking Grim_.'

Curiously, she started to read it. Interested in what was being written.

To put it simply, it was a story. A simple story of boy meets girl, boy likes girl, girl leaves and boy is crushed. She found it compelling to read, as if so much emotion were held between two lines on a piece of paper. The wording was so amazing that she could barely contain herself. She needed to know who wrote this masterpiece and why they gave it to her of all people!

The content was so simplistic yet full of meaning. The main character was a young novelist with purple hair, glasses, and liked ghost type Pokémon. Shauntal found it easy to relate to. The girl even had a Chandelure, much like she did.

The boy was an interesting character as well. He had blue hair, and wore something reminiscent of a suit. He enjoyed dark type Pokémon; she scowled slightly at that. She even started to read aloud.

'_He looked at her and simply uttered the words, "Don't go..." He pleaded. She gave him a dark look, turned around, and walked away.' _

She mumbled as she read; this story was indeed depressing. The main character was so mean and heartless... That poor boy...

She could never imagine what she would do if that had happened to her, if the man of her dreams just suddenly left leaving her down in the dumps. Sympathising with the boy was easy, but she did wonder how the author came up with this storyline. Did this happen to them? Were they afraid that this would happen to them? Shauntal feared that she would never learn the answer.

Shauntal kept reading the story and had tears running along the rims of her eyes. Eventually, she finished it and wiped her face with her arm. She sighed and put the book down hesitantly, and proceeded back to her desk to finish her own story.

_Wait..._

Shauntal's eyes widened for a moment as she scrambled for the black book, she read through the character description again. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that this character had the exact same appearance as her.

But... Surely she wasn't that cold hearted, was she?

Now she REALLY needed to know who this author was. Another thought hit her, though; she flipped through the book and looked at the character description for the boy. The realization hit her like a tidal wave. Grimsley really didn't think that little of her... Did he?

As if on cue, she heard the steps creak again. This time however, she hoped it wasn't a trainer. Her hopes paid off as Grimsley stood before her with a smirk on his face. He noticed that she was holding the black book, so he reached down and took it from her.

"Did you like it?" He asked quietly. She nodded in response, but soon spoke.

"Do you hate me?" She asked bluntly. Grimsley's expression turned to one of shock in half a second.

"Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"The person in your story is exactly like me!" She yelled at him, his facial expression went from shock to amusement, but Shauntal didn't see what was so funny.

He chuckled, "No, that's not it. I just..." He trailed off a bit timidly, "That's what I don't want to happen."

She started to smile at the confession, realizing what he meant. Before he could realize what was happening, the ghost type trainer threw herself at him and embraced him fully.

She understood exactly what he meant.

0-0-0

A/N: I really don't know where that even came from.

Oh well, hope you all liked it, and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
